I Want You With Me
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: [Finished] A songfic series based on the relationships of the wrestlers and divas. Each part is a new pairing. Pairings [In order of appearance]: ChristianMolly, EdgeStephanie, CenaStacy, BatistaLilian, JerichoVictoria, and RandyTrish
1. Default Chapter

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 1: Stay the Night  
  
Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves  
****  
Pairing: Christian/Molly**

**Notes: Each part of this series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from 'Stay the Night'**

_In the still of my heart  
There's a fire  
That burns my soul's desire  
Touching me, like the sun  
Here and now I give my love, so faithfully  
That I will always be the one_  
  
"Molly, I love you."  
  
A warm feeling rose from Molly's stomach, nestling deep in her heart. She glanced up lovingly at her boyfriend, cupping his face in her hands. Grinning widely, she moved her hands, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I know you do, Christian," she whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, too."  
  
A warm smile played on Christian's lips, and he dipped his head down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He gazed adoringly at her, chuckling quietly to hisemfl as he noticed her pajamas, which were a pale shade of pink and were embroidered with tons of little pigs. There was something about her bubbly personality and style that was just so... childlike. Her innocence brought out a side of him he'd never experienced before. He loved her with all his heard, and if you asked him, they were soulmates. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
"It's getting late, baby," Molly spoke after a long silence.  
  
Christian moved so that he was lying by her side. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sighed, burying his face against her collarbone. It _was_ late, and this was usually around the time he got up and headed back to his hotel room. He never liked leaving her, but the desire to stay with her through the night was particularly srtong this evening. Even more so than usual, Christian wanted to spend the night with her. In all the months they'd been together, it was yet to happy. He wanted it not only for the obvious physical reasons... he loved her, and he longed with all his heart to show her just how much.  
  
"I don't want to leave you tonight, Mol," he said, tucking his forefingers under her chin and tilting her head in his direction.  
  
Their eyes locked together, and for awhile, they simply stared at each other. Gazing deeply into his light blue orbs, Molly could see that Christian's heart was in his eyes. In that instant, she felt something in her heart, and she smiled. Whatever the feeling was, it made everything seem right. The timidness she normally felt in situations like this one slowly faded away.  
  
"I don't think I want you to go, either."  
  
_I wanna stay with you tonight  
I don't wanna leave  
Cause I feel the time is right  
Don't want go before I say  
What I have to say  
Don't ask me to walk away  
I wanna stay the night  
Wanna stay the night_  
  
Though several minutes had passed since Molly told him to stay, Christian felt as though time was standing still. He found himself on top of her again, kissing her slowly, passionately. He couldn't recall the two of them removing their clothes... they seemed to have melted away.  
  
As he held her tiny form in his arms, Christian smiled. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt so alive. It wasn't her first time, and it certainly wasn't his, but there was something about the moment that had them both feeling so young, so eager to learn and explore each other's bodies. Silver moonlight shone over their skin as Christian wrapped himself around her and, for the first time in their relationship, slowly began to make love to her. Though she was kissing him fervently, Christian took note of how badly she was shaking, and he pulled his head back, glancing at her with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Molly nodded, offering him a small, but genuine, smile. She wanted him to know she was trembling from anticipation and excitement, nothing else. In fact, she couldn't have asked for a better encounter.  
  
"I'm fine, baby," she assured him with a kiss. "Maybe even better."  
  
_Holdin' you, close to me  
The first time  
That your body moved with mine  
Let the moon ease your fears  
Caressing as I whisper in your ear  
That I will always be the one  
  
I wanna stay with you tonight  
I don't wanna leave  
Cause I feel the time is right  
Don't want go before I say  
What I have to say  
Don't ask me to walk away  
I wanna stay the night  
Wanna stay the night_  
  
If he had any doubts or insecurities before hand, they had long since drifted away. Everything about the night had been so perfect. He glanced down, his eyes meeting the top of Molly's dark brown hair. He removed his hand from where it was resting on the small of her back, moving it to her head and running his fingers through the soft locks. He wasn't sure what felt better - being with Molly, or holding her in his arms afterwards. The only thing that could possibly make him happier would be to see a satisfied look on his girlfriend's face.  
  
As if on cue, Molly lifted her head from his chest, where she had been listening to the steady beating of his heart. Christian sent her a look bordering expectant, and she smiled.  
  
"I love you," she mouthed, her voice so hushed that, even in the silent room, he could barely hear her.  
  
But he did hear her, and those three words meant more now than they ever had before. He buried his head in her neck, kissing her there as she smiled uncontrollably.  
  
"I love you more," he replied, moving away for a second, only to pull her to him tightly.  
  
He held her close, resting his chin on top of her head. Soon enough, sleep came over them, and for the first time, they didn't fight it. Molly hugged him tightly, her grip not letting up even after the two of them drifted into a slumber. Even after he fell asleep, the smile still remained on Christian's face. His love for Molly had only solidified after the magic happening between them tonight, and by the looks of things, he'd been spending much more than the night with her.  
  
_Now is the time  
I've been waiting for so long  
Just give me a sign  
Cause it's here where I belong  
  
I wanna stay with you tonight  
I don't wanna leave  
Cause I feel the time is right  
Don't want go before I say  
What I have to say  
Don't ask me to walk away  
I wanna stay the night  
Wanna stay the night_


	2. Part 2: So Far Away

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 2: So Far Away  
  
Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves  
  
Pairing: Edge/Stephanie**

**Notes: Each part of this series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from 'Yesterday's Letter'**

_I wrote a letter yesterday  
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
Cause you are so far away  
So far away_  
  
The brunette breathed an angst-ridden sigh, dropping the pen she held between her thumb and forefingers. She blinked as it hit the desk she was sitting at, and her blue eyes came down to rest on the oak table top. She pursed her lips together, scanning over the piece of paper in front of her. The handwriting was all too familiar - after all, it was her own - and yet she couldn't process a word of what she had written. All of her phrases ran together, blurring her vision till she could see nothing but a jumbled mess of chicken scratch. Hell, for all she knew she may not have written anything coherent at all.  
  
Perhaps it was because she waited too long. Her relationship with Edge, which had spanned over an eight month period, came to an end nearly five months earlier, while the blonde man had still been rehabbing from his career threatening neck surgery. And she had waited the entire five months to come to the conclusion that she needed him. She needed him more than anything in the world, and because she had waited so long to say anything, it was probably too late. Edge was further away from her than ever before.  
  
All of a sudden, she found herself recalling a comment that Dawn Marie, one of her best friends, had made upon hearing of their breaking up.  
  
"Oh, honey, he'll be back. You're Stephanie McMahon, and if he doesn't realize just how wonderful you are, he's the biggest idiot I've ever known."  
  
Stephanie almost smiled, but caught herself with yet another thought. He was out of her reach. Even if she could muster up the guts to deliver the letter she had written to him, who was to say he wouldn't laugh in her face? Things had changed too much, in both of their lives. He had been drafted to Raw, and she just plain jobless. She just wanted him to know how she felt, and yet such a seemingly simple task could very well be impossible.  
  
_I wrote a letter yesterday  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change  
Will never change_  
  
What had gone wrong? The questioned remained unanswered, despite the fact that Stephanie found herself repeating it time and time agin. In Edge's mind, the decision to split was mutual, and she supposed he had every right to assume that. She didn't protest when he said it wasn't working out. She didn't fight it... hell, she didn't even cry. But now, all these months later, it was eating her alive.  
  
She had never stopped loving him, and if the terrible aching in her heart was any inclination for the future, she never would stop. From their first date, Steph had been reeled in. Despite how corny she considered the idea of a soulmate to be, she had thought Edge was the one. In fact, part of her still thought of him to be that way.  
  
_When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we share  
I wonder why you're no longer here_  
  
"Our relationship was always healthy," Stephanie mumbled as she read over a section of the letter. "We had love, we had trust, we had honesty... what more did you need?"  
  
Reading her own question had the brunette's mind inquiring again. What didn't she give Edge that he needed? What did she do wrong?  
  
After some serious contemplating, she concluded that the answer to both questions was nothing. She had done nothing wrong. They were madly in love... she loved him and there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her as well. This realization led her to believe that he was the one at fault, and if this was true, she deserved to know why. She deserved to know why he would leave her, when even after digging to the depths of her soul she could find a damn thing wrong with their relationship.  
  
Stephanie couldn't understand how he could simply walk away from what they had, how he could give up without fighting or at least trying. For the first time in a long while, a sorrowful tear worked its way into her eye. And for the first time since they broke up, she didn't fight it. She could no longer conceal her feelings, not even from herself.  
  
_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you_  
  
Though she had managed to drag herself away from her desk and into bed, Stephanie had done anything but fall asleep. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts of Edge. Writing that letter to him earlier in the evening had stirred up so many memories in her mind. An smile unconsciously played on her lips as she fondly recalled their happier times.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, sighing with despair as she was snapped back to reality at the sight of the empty pillow beside her.  
  
"Oh, Edge, we used to be _so_ happy," she spoke into the dark room. "It's not fair for us to be apart..."  
  
If only he could hear what she was saying. Her feelings always managed to work their way into words late at night while she was laying in bed, reflecting. She almost laughed at her silly wish. Only in her dreams would he be able to hear her... and it seemed that he dreams would be the only place he saw her as well.  
  
_I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
And I pray that you'll hear me  
And I'll see you in my dreams  
In my dreams_  
  
Stephanie smiled lazily as she felt herself finally starting to drift into sleep. Just as her eyelids grew heavy enough to close, she had a flashback of sorts. She could see Edge standing before her, but the words he was saying were not at all the ones she wanted to hear. They were the very same words he said to her five months earlier.  
  
"I hope you understand why this has to happen, Steph," he had said, though his uneasy tone made her feel like he didn't quite understand it himself. "It just isn't going to work."  
  
"I...I guess I do," she had reluctantly admitted.  
  
Looking back, she guessed it could really be called 'admitting'. She was lying through her teeth. She didn't understand it at all. When he didn't respond, she had taken the opportunity to speak again.  
  
"I guess this is it..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Stephanie," Edge told her, his green eyes watering a bit. "It's not going to work out... we need to move on."  
  
Stephanie had nodded her response, but ultimately she was protesting on the inside. She could hear his words and voice as though he were right beside her, saying it all over again. From the corner of her eye, she saw the letter, which she had placed on the nightstand beside her bed. The Raw roster would be in town the next day, and the former Smackdown general manager knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
_Well I can't forget the words you said  
To move on with my life  
And no matter what, I'll carry you inside  
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you_  
  
Letter clutched tightly in her left hand, Stephanie used her right to knock on the door in front of her. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep herself from shaking, the thought of her exboyfriend just on the other side of the door being a bit overwhelming. In the time it took for him to answer the door, she had already begun to second guess herself. Maybe coming to the hotel to deliver the letter wasn't the best idea.  
  
Before she could even consider walking away, the door swung open, and she gasped. Edge stood before her, his expression more than a little surprised.  
  
"Steph?" he questioned, and her knees nearly buckled at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hi..." she said, suddenly forgetting everything she had planned to say. For lack of a better word, he was beautiful.  
  
Edge merely stared at her, blinking a few times as if he wasn't sure it was really her standing before him. Then, he stepped back a little, opening the door wider.  
  
"Here, come in," he said, gesturing towards the interior of the room.  
  
Despite how much she wanted to, Stephanie firmly declined his offer with a shake of her head. She couldn't make him come back... he had to see what they had on his own. She didn't want to go inside and talk to him, fearing that she would break down and beg.  
  
"No, that's okay. I just... I had to give you this," she said, handing him the letter.  
  
He took it from her, his hand lingering over hers just a little longer than necessary.  
  
"Just read that, please. Hopefully, I'll be hearing from you."  
  
Having said her piece, she gave him a small smile before excusing herself, leaving the confused Canadian behind. Though she was nervous over him reading her letter, a satisfied smile came across Stephanie's lips. She had done all she could for now.  
  
Now she just had to wait, and hope that in reading her letter, Edge would find his way back to where he belonged... with her.  
  
_Sooner or later  
You're gonna realize  
That this type of love  
It happens once in our lives  
So open your eyes  
And see what we could be  
Come back to me  
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you_


	3. Part 3: My Everything

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 3: My Everything  
  
Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves  
  
Pairing: John Cena/Stacy Keibler**

**Notes: Each part of this series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from 'My Everything'**

_The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry_  
  
Stacy Keibler lie awake in the dark, silent bedroom, a hand gently pressed to her stomach. No, she didn't feel sick or nauseaus, and she wasn't hungry. She was having that fluttering feeling again, the 'happy butterflies' as she fondly referred to them. They came to her on many occasions these days.  
  
Turning over and coming to rest on her right hip, Stacy placed her elbow on the bed, resting the weight of her head in her hand. She studied the sleeping form beside her closely, reaching with her free hand to lovingly stroke his cheek. He was what brought the butterflies. Before he had come around, her life was one of sorrow and loneliness.  
  
Nighttime was always the worst for her. She felt her most empty when the lights went out and she had time to lay there and think. She never did like going to bed alone; in part because she still held the subconscious childhood fear of the dark, and in part because she simply hated to be by herself. Of course, the space beside her was occupied, but it might as well have been empty. Test wasn't much of a boyfriend.  
  
During her long term relationship with the Canadian, Stacy probably hated herself even more than she did her poor excuse for a lover. She had let him take control of her life, and instead of fighting it, she watched herself wither away to nothing. It wasn't till after she spent so many nights wanting to give up, crying so much that her tear ducts just about dried up, that she knew she had to get out. And it took time, but eventually, Stacy broke away from Test, probably her biggest accomplishment to date.   
  
But even after their break up, something wasn't right. She still felt empty, an undeniable loneliness in the bottom of her heart.  
  
_And like the sunshine from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me_  
  
By some miracle, just as she was about to vow she would never love again, John Cena walked through an arena door and into her life. Much to her surprise, he was not the fast talking, sex crazed gangster she'd envisioned him to be. The accent was there, as were the throwbacks, but his personality was far from what she expected. She'd never forget that day, when he came across her in the hall on an afternoon when he'd come to visit some friends on the Raw roster.  
  
"Everything okay down there?" he'd asked when he discovered her sitting on the floor outside the door to her locker room, a crumped up tissue in her hand.  
  
Her cheeks flushed a bit - she always did embarrass too easily - over the fact that he found her like that. As he crouched down beside her, Stacy waved him away, nodding in response to his question.  
  
"I'm find, John... go and see your friends," she assured him.  
  
"My friends can wait," he insisted. "I can't help but worry when I see a pretty lady like yourself lookin' so distraught."  
  
Their conversation more or less ended rigth there, as per Stacy's request. But John found himself unable to sleep that night, the image of the crying diva burned in his mind, so he marched to her hotel room and insisted she tell him what was going on.  
  
That had been seven months ago.  
  
Now, Stacy was laying in bed beside him... a bed that they shared. Being with John for the past months had taught her so much about being in love, and Stacy wondered how she ever allowed herself to deal with Test in the first place. She realized now that she never truly loved Andrew, not like she did John. She had never been with someone quite like him, and she prayed that the feelings he made her have would never end.  
  
_You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray, on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_  
  
Sometimes when she sat there watching John sleep - something she took part in quite a bit - she pinched herself. It all seemed so surreal, it wouldn't have surprised Stacy one bit if she were to wake up and find that none of it had actually happened. It was like a dream; a long, wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake from. Yet, each time she took a small section of skin between her fingers and squeezed, a tiny gasp of pain escaped her lips. It was real.  
  
Somehow, John had broken through to her and made her feel emotions she swore she'd never feel again. Though it took two months after their chance encounter in the hallway for her to open up to him, he had gone straight to her heart. Nowadays, he was the one person she could share everything with, and truly be herself around. She didn't have to be Stacy Keibler the WWE diva around him, she could be Stacy Keibler the slightly shy, but loving woman. To say she loved him was an understatement.  
  
_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love thats strongly real_  
  
The silver moonlight shone dimly through the room as the cloud that had been covering it passed. The soft illumination lit up John's face, making him look like something sent straight from the heavens. Stacy didn't argue that idea... he was, without a doubt, a godsend. She had no idea what she'd done to deserve such a terrific man, but she certainly wasn't goign to give him up for anything.  
  
There was nothing in the world more valuable to her than her relationship with John, at this point. Her career, her money, none of it meant anything after he came around. And she hoped with all her heart that he knew just how she felt.  
  
"I love you, John," she mouthed with a sigh.  
  
She had always had trouble with those words, but when he was sleeping so peacefully, they seemed to roll right off her tongue. It was the only coherent thought in her head. Her gaze drifted out the window, a small, contented smile warming her lips as she felt the light glowing around her.  
  
Her grin faded when she felt a hand grab hers, squeezing it tightly. She looked down at John, who had opened his eyes and was now awake.  
  
"I love you, too," he said, and he smiled.  
  
_A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and I won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray, on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that," Stacy said, her cheeks flushing.  
  
John gave a groggy laugh, shaking his head. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, and then looked up at her.  
  
"I don't see why not," he said with a smile. "You only just made me the happiest man in the world, Stace."  
  
Despite her slight embarrassment, Stacy smiled. He had done nothing but make her happy from the day they got together. It was nice to be able to do the same for him for a change.  
  
"Well, after all you've done for me, I think I owe you that much," she said.  
  
Glancing down at him, Stacy laughed as she noticed that just as quickly as he had woken up and responded, John had fallen back to sleep. Shaking her head, Stacy lifted the covers, sliding her tiny form underneath them.  
  
Resting her head on him, she pressed a light kiss to his collarbone as his arm unconsciously wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly, the happy butterflies coming back as she felt his warm breath against the top of her head. She no longer felt the empty, lonely feelings accompanying her relationship with Test. With John, she was full of life, free, complete. She had found her everything.  
  
_You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete for all time  
For all time  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray, on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_


	4. Part 4: Life Without You

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 4: Life Without You**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves.**

**Pairing: Dave Batista/Lilian Garcia**

**Notes: Each part of the series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from the song 'You Don't Know.'**

_Who could know the emptiness inside  
Everytime I see your face  
Too many feelings left behind_

He watched from afar, taking a swig of his drink as he did so. He always eyed her from a safe distance. He had to. If he got too close to her, people would know what he was staring at; or worse yet, she would know what he was staring at. He couldn't have that.

No, Dave Batista had spent too long hiding, went to such great lengths to conceal his feelings. Lilian could never know how he felt for her. She could never know that while he was out in the ring, relentlessly pounding on his opponents, he was sneaking glances in her direction, her beauty too great for him to ignore. She could never know that he longed to hold her, to run his fingers through her silky blonde hair and make her his.

And so, instead of swallowing his pride - and the tormenting he'd no doubt receive from his Evolution buddies - and letting her know how he felt, Dave avoided her altogether. It was for the best anyway. After all the horrible things he'd done to his coworkers in the past, he'd be lucky if such a kindhearted person as Lilian didn't laugh in his face. There was no way she'd go for him, especially not after his being dubbed the 'monster' of Evolution. Nobody wanted a monster.

He told himself repeatedly to get over it, that dwelling on a relationship that would never come to be was no good for him. But everytime he caught a glimpse of her at the arena, or across the room of a crowded club like the one they were at tonight, he got a stark reminder of how far he had fallen.

Not being able to talk to her when she was so near gave Batista the most terrible, heart-wrenching feelings of loneliness. So many emotions were triggered within him simply by looking at her, and he could do nothing about him.

_Now do you wonder why I turn away when you look at me?  
Never wanting to your eyes to see  
This desperate that knows how perfect we could be_

From across the club, Victoria cocked her head to the side as she noticed her friend had stopped dancing, her eyes seeming much too preoccupied with something else. The raven haired diva glanced across the room, trying to figure out just what Lilian was staring at, but she came up with nothing.

"Lil?" she spoke to her questioningly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's looking at me..." the blonde haired woman replied, without bothering to look over at her.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, squinting as she tried to identify anyone in the crowded mass of people.

"Who? Who's looking at you?" she asked, her dark eyes surveying the bar area.

"Dave," Lilian answered. "Dave Batista."

Just as she had uttered his name, Victoria caught a glimpse of the man himself. Almost immediately after she recognized him, Batista's head snapped in the opposite direction, and she swore she could see his cheeks flush.

Dave's stomach dropped from his body, the color draining from his face. She had seen him. Then, just as quickly as it had gone, the color flushed back to his face, this time in the form of a deep purple. He couldn' tbelieve what had just happened, that he had allowed his guard to slip so much that Lilian saw him staring at her.

From the corner of his eye, he could still see her, and he could vaguely make out the expression on her face, which he determined to be puzzlement. He frowned, a deep sigh emitting from his throat. He had never meant to cause her any confusion, but his need for the secrecy of his feelings did just that. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. His heart, which knew completely that they were made for each other, kept his feelings locked up. And despite their desperate struggle, he knew they would never be freed.

_Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know, what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
And now when I need you the most  
You don't know_

At night while he lay awake in bed, Dave often asked himself why he kept everything he felt hidden. The empty space beside him put a hole in his heart, one that couldn't be filled with just any woman. God only knew that he had tried that, more than a few times. He needed Lilian. And yet she had no idea, no idea at all that his sleepless nights were spent thinking of her.

She didn't know he was in love with her. And if she didn't even know that, she could never understand the pain he felt, the heartache caused by his unprofessed love. She'd never understand the stabbing feeling he got in his heart each time he tossed or turned, trying so damn hard to make the image of her go away. But it wouldn't go away, it never did.

That was probably the hardest part of it all. Because he was so set on keeping his goddamn mouth shut, he had to live without her. And as far as he was concerned, life without Lilian was not very much worth living.

_All I ever wanted in this world  
Baby I found in you  
I've never felt this way before  
But I can't break through_

Sometimes he didn't quite understand why he continually tormented himself over her. In a literal sense, she was nothing to him. But in his heart, she was everything he ever dreamed of wanting in a woman. And he couldn't have her.

The feelings she made him experience, the floating sensation he got in his heart just by looking at her, all of it was so new to him. He had never felt anything like this before, and sometimes he almost reveled in it. When he closed his eyes and pretended that she was there with him, at his side, it felt real. But then his eyes would crack open and again he'd see the vacant spot beside him. Dave groaned, his eyes opening wide as he flipped onto his back.

"This shit has got to stop," he told himself, blinking a few times. "I have to let it go."

Despite the strength in which he spoke, Batista knew he was far too weak to let go. He could repeat the line till he turned blue, and he would never let go of Lilian, and of the hopes he had that they would one day be together. Instead, he forced his eyes closed and struggled for sleep. And when it finally came, he'd dream of being happy... and of being with her.

_And now I lie awake, alone at night  
So afraid now to close my eyes  
With just one more dream of you I'll carry here inside _

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know, what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
And now when I need you the most, you don't know  
You don't know, baby...

As he always did when they were in the same room, Dave snuck a glance at Lilian, a smile coming to his face as he watched her laugh happily. Her smile and laughter always had been contagious with him. He continued to gaze at her wonderingly, until he felt a tiny hand slapping at his cheek.

He glanced down, a look crossing offended and humored at the same time on his face, at Trish Stratus. They were in a new city, in a club much like the one from the previous night, only Dave was not at the bar. His buddy, Randy Orton, had gone to the bathroom, leaving his girlfriend on the dance floor with his best friend.

"What's so amusing?" Trish questioned him, now looking pretty amused herself.

Dave shook his head, his smile fading just a bit as he stared at the woman he was dancing with. He and Trish were good friends, but he'd never said a word to her about Lilian. He suspected she was probably closer to Lilian that she was with him anyway, so out of fear she would tell her - or maybe even worse, that she'd tell Randy - he never mentioned it.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he replied in the good natured, maybe even a little arrogant, tone that Trish had become so familiar with. "Just doing some people watching."

The blonde diva laughed, shaking her head as well. Her attention went back to the music they were dancing to, but Dave kept his gaze near her, worrying that if he looked at Lilian again, she would see him. He sighed... was it wrong that even though it was Trish who was dancing with him, he was staring at her blonde hair, pretending she was Lilian?

Giving up his attempt to keep his eyes off her, Dave glanced back in her direction, and his stomach dropped. He damn near growled as he watched her loop her arms around the neck of Chris Jericho. He knew the two were merely friends, as Chris had been with Lilian's best friend Victoria for some time now, but he was still incensed. It wasn't fair. He wanted to hold her, to stand by her side, to love her, and yet there she was.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Dave that he would never have Lilian. He only hoped that he'd continue to see her in his dreams; at least there, he could be happy.

_And I would hold you all through the night  
I would stand right by your side  
And I'd give you the world, if your live was mine  
Now baby could it be I'm only dreaming  
Don't let it pass me by _

Baby cause you don't know, how I feel  
Livin' my life without you  
Baby and you don't know, what it's like  
Lovin' you all this time  
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul  
Riskin' it all on a chance  
And now when I need you the most  
You don't know

And now when I need you the most...  
You don't know


	5. Part 5: What I Love About You

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 5: What I Love About You**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves.**

**Pairing: Chris Jericho/Victoria**

**Notes: Each part of the series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from the song 'The Way You Do.'**

_You've heard this, a thousand times before  
I'm in love with you  
You'll hear it at least a million more  
Baby, that's the truth_

"I love you so much, Vic," Chris said as he eyed his girlfriend.

Victoria layed beside him, her fingers entwined in his own. He gazed at her adoringly, wondering what he had done to deserve such a beautiful, caring woman. They had been together nearly a year, and he still found himself amazed by their relationship.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him, but a playful smile curled her lips.

"Chris Jericho, I'm going to shoot you if you say that one more time."

Chris smiled. To anyone else, it would appear she had just insulted him, but he knew better. She grinned with relief when she noticed his smile. She couldn't believe some of the remarks that left her mouth... but it wasn't her fault. She wasn't good at this relationship crap. She was leery when Chris first asked her out, wondering exactly what the ulterior motive was. Over time, she came to learn that he had no bad intentions. For some strange reason, the guy was really in love with her.

With a tired yawn, she shifted even closer to Chris, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I love you more," she said, resting her head on his collarbone.

Chris laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Don't bet on it."

_It's the small things, that endear me  
Every time that you are near me_

She had left him the sweetest voicemail that morning. He had appearance after appearance scheduled for the day, and after waking up with a migraine wanted nothing to do with any of it. By midmorning, Victoria called to check on him, leaving a short voicemail. It was smiple, just saying she was worried, wanted to know how he was feeling, and to call if he wanted to talk about his day.

But for some reason, it completely brightened his day. So maybe she wasn't as loose with the 'I love yous' as he was. Tiny things like that spoke volumes. A concerned voicemail said more to him than any other words could.

As Chris held her even tighter, another thought occurred to him. He recalled a chat he had earlier with Christian, when his friend showed off a gorgeous Rolex that Molly had purchased for him. Even though Christian was the one with the expensive watch, Chris knew that he was undoubtedly the luckier of the two. The little favors and considerations Victoria gave him were worth more than any piece of flashy jewelry.

_The way you laugh, at what I say  
The way you look, at each new day  
The way your tears fall right on cue  
That's what I love about you  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
Makes me believe in love  
The way you do_

In previous relationships, he'd always had doubts. Granted, he had never really encountered bad relationships. But in some cases, the level of trust never had the chance to reach a hundred percent. With her, there was no question. Never in his life had he been with a woman with whom he connected so well.

He was starting to blieve that she was perfect. It had been a year, and he was yet to find a single flaw. Every damn thing about her put butterflies in his stomach. The way she laughed at his corny jokes, the way she always had a smile on her face - even on the rainy days, the way she fisted her hand in the hem of his shirt when she cried... he loved all of it. Every last idiosyncrasy amazed him. Being with Victoria had truly made him a happier person.

He looked down at her and sighed, biting his lip.

"I'm gonna say it again," he warned with a laugh.

_You see me, the man that I can be  
You've given me all I'll ever need  
All I wanted, too...  
I know how, blessed I am  
Girl, you are, my best friend_

Giggling softly, Victoria shifted her head so that she was gazing up, directly into his loving eyes.

"Alright, Jerky," she teased, her stern tone totally contrasting her facial expression. "If you want to keep saying it, you better explain why. All of this is sailing right over my head."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Jericho laughed again. As he slid his arm down to her waist, there was a more serious connotation on her face.

"It's real simple, Vic," he insisted. "I love every single thing about you."

When she simply stared at him, he decided to elaborate.

"Put it like this. I love that you refuse to paint your toenails any color other than fire-engine red. I love that you measure the water for your soup, but not your macaroni. I love the way your eyes light up when you see a ring, and the way they dance when you step in it."

Victoria silenced him with a finger to his lips. She rose and hovered over him, her lips lingering over his for just a second before she kissed him. Their lips locked together, and the diva made sure to inject all of her emotions into it.

In that one moment, it was more evident to her than ever before that she had found her soulmate. Chris was quite content with the thought as well. Victoria returned to his side, her arm resting over his hip.

As her raven locks fell onto his bare chest, the silkiness caused Jericho to smile yet again. It was just another one of those things he loved about her.

_The way you laugh, at what I say  
The way you look, at each new day  
The way your tears fall right on cue  
That's what I love about you  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
Makes me believe in love  
The way you do_


	6. Part 6: Always

**A/N: This is the final installment of this series. Thank you so much to everyone that read and/or reviewed, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the series!**

**Title: I Want You With Me**

**Part 6: Always**

**Rating: PG-13ish**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of WWE and themselves.**

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Trish Stratus**

**Notes: Each part of the series uses lyrics from the 98 Degrees album 'Revelation' (which, yes, I sadly admit I own, LOL). This part is from the song 'Always You and I'.**

_It's so hard to say  
How a love could end this way_

After a grueling match and a long night, Randy Orton was ready to retire to bed. The mere thought of climbing under the covers was enough to motivate him to finish out the night.

Not that he'd sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. There was too much to think about, too much shit floating around in his mind. It kept him awake every night. It had ever since...

A deep, sad frown marred Randy's handsome face. He was still in shock, even though it had been two weeks. Two weeks since his life was turned completely upside down. Two weeks since he had won the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam. Two weeks since he was kicked out of Evolution, without warning.

Randy could not, for the life of him, understand why they had done this to him, after all they had been through. Evolution was supposed to be a strong unit... they were supposed to stay together forever. He had just fulfilled his dream of becoming the champion... the youngest in history. Randy wanted nothing more than to celebrate, but his friends - the three people he trusted the most - made sure that didn't happen. The image of the mat coming closer and closer to his face as Dave threw him down on it was haunting. The look on Ric Flair's face as Triple H tore into him invaded his mind constantly.

He had always suspected this story of betrayal would come from Hunter. Everyone knew that the World Title meant more to him than any alliance did. But he did not expect it from Ric, who had been a mentor and second father to Randy. And certainly not from Dave... they were supposed to be brothers.

_The one that used to care for you  
Just turns and walks away_

Somehow, a distracted Randy managed to get back to the hotel. He drug himself onto the elevator, too tired to even bother with the stairs. He pressed his floor number, and with a sigh, he leaned against the wall of the car.

As he felt himself slowly moving upwards, Randy caught a glimpse of himself in the gold faceplate of the switchboard. He moved closer, eyeing himself intently. He barely recognized himself. He looked so lost, so hurt.

This was not like him at all. He had told and been told that he needed to let go and seek his revenge. He had no idea how difficult that would be.

_And it's so hard to find  
To leave the pain behind_

He just wanted to be happy. Winning the title was great, but now it seemed almost pointless. He relationship suffered, something he knew was entirely his fault. Without Evolution, he just didn't seem to have much of anything. No parties to look foward to, no pampering, no special treatment because of who he was friends with.

Randy snorted at the stupidity of his thoughts. He was wallowing over all the material things he no longer had. It was so artificial. How pathetic. And yet, despite the shame, he couldn't shake the feeling. The emptiness still loomed within him.

_When all the things you're lookin' for  
Your heart can't seem to find_

When he finally got into his hotel room, he immediately through his bags down on the floor, exhaling heavily. He glanced around the dark room for a moment, before the sad look filled his eyes again. It seemed as though he'd be sleeping alone again.

He had taken Trish so much for granted in the past two weeks, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to be around him. After all, who wanted to be around a man so swept up in self-pity that he paid attention to nothing else? He loved her so much, he truly did. It ripped at his heart to know that he was driving her away.

Slowly trudging into the bedroom, Randy dove onto the mattress, not even bothering to get changed. At this point, it didn't even seem like he'd be taking his shoes off. A shaky sigh left his lips as he rolled over onto his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He's eyes wandered over to the clock, where he saw that it wasn't even midnight. _Great,_ he thought. _Another long night._

His eyelids grew heavy, but Randy wasn't fooled into thinking he'd sleep. Exhaustion apparently wasn't enough to put him out for the night. Another sigh.

The sound of a toilet flushing jolted Randy back into awareness. He jumped up on the bed, rising into a sitting position. His eyes darted over to the bathroom door, and strip of light that shone from underneath it. She was here.

The door opened a moment later, and Trish emerged, clad in a robe and slippers. When she caught a glimpse of Randy, she jumped.

"I..." she began, her eyes nervously finding the floor. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

She couldn't bear to be without him anymore. She had been sharing a room with Stacy, who roomed alone since John was on Smackdown... but sleeping alone was not working for her. She needed to be with him, even if she wasn't awake. The unconscious feeling of his arms around her comforted her. Regardless of the poor attitude he'd shown lately, she still loved him.

Randy shrugged at her statement, "Nothing else to do."

Trish frowned. She walked over to him, tucking the robe underneath him as she sat down beside him. Even in the darkness, she could make out the moisture lining his eyes. A pang of sympathy hit her heart, and she placed a hand on his knee.

"Look, before you say anything," Randy said, putting a hand in the air, "I'm sorry."

"Randy, you don't have to..."

"No, just listen," he insisted, placing his hand over top of hers. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I can't even believe you're here. I've either ignored you completely, or given you the worst attitude I could manage, and you of all people, Trish, don't deserve that."

Trish said nothing. The blonde woman simply nodded, urging him to continue. She could tell by the look in his eyes, and the uneasy heaving in his chest, that he had more to say.

"It's just that... I can't get over this. I feel so betrayed..."

"You have every right to feel that way, Randy," Trish said, turning so that her entire body faced him. "If I felt like you didn't, I would have left you by now."

"I'm surprised you haven't," he quipped with a rueful laugh.

Trish shook her head, the emotion in his eyes causing tears to build in her own as well. They rested on her eyelids as she tried to blink them back. She offered him a small smile, and gentle squeeze.

"You know what they say," she voiced quietly. "Love makes people do some crazy things."

Randy nodded, looking away. Trish rose up from the bed and placed her legs on either side of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap.

"I won't lose you, Randy," she said, a fierce determination in her voice. "I love you too much to let you go because of something like this. I'm going to help you... we'll get through this together."

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I_

"Trish, there's no way in hell you'll be able to put up with me," Randy told her, locking his arms tightly around her waist.

"You must not know me very well, then," she retorted.

Randy tilted his head back, gazing into her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs were so expressive, and he could see in them just how serious she was. He held her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Get ready for a lot of sleepless nights," he warned her with a small laugh. "While you were gone I just complained to myself... but now you'll have to listen."

"Oh, I think I'll manage," she said with a smile.

_In all your sleepless hours  
I will be right there for you_

"Randy, you're going to have to let me go," Trish said, after a long pause in their conversation. "I can't breathe."

For the first time in days, Randy laughed. He hadn't even realized how tightly he was squeezing her. Letting go, he surrendered, throwing himself down on the bed. Trish hopped off his lap, coming to lay beside him. This time, her head rested on his shoulder.

The pair remained still for a moment, a silent communication occurring between them. Trish took his hand in hers again, sending him a clear message. Words were no longer needed.

_With a hand to hold  
A heart to see you through_

Randy turned on his side, wrapping his arms around her again. Trish sighed as she easily slipped into his embrace, relishing his scent, and the feeling of her being in his arms again. Her eyes grew weary before they finally slipped shut. Randy didn't move a muscle, for fear of disturbing her. Only when her breathing grew regular did he shift back just a little, watching her sleep.

Maybe not sleeping at night wouldn't be so bad after all. He could watch the sleeping beauty before him for the rest of his life. It was certainly something he could get used to.

_Cause each and every night  
I will make it right  
When life feels so wrong  
Cause in my arms is where you belong_

"I love you, Trish," he whispered, brushing a stray hair off her face. An endearing look filled his eyes as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you."

Much to his surprise, the blonde woman stirred slightly. She pouted her lips together, tenderly returning his kiss.

"I love you too, Randy," she replied tiredly. "I love you, always."

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes when hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I_

**:The End:**


End file.
